Precision farming practices have been implemented in recent years in order to effectively modify farming practices by location within fields in order to maximize yield and economic return. Existing mapping technology is capable of displaying various maps of agricultural application and yield data. However, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for more effectively displaying such yield data, particularly during operations in the field.